


A night at the buttery nipple

by CuriousThinker



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThinker/pseuds/CuriousThinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Jemily smut after a hard case. I just wrote this on my phone. No paragraph breaks/grammar checks yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night at the buttery nipple

It had been a long gruesome case. This particular Unsub was kidnapping women in their twenties making them pregnant taking care of them then taking their babies and murdering the mother by bleeding them like livestock and drinking their blood like fruit juice then he would take the infants and force the next victim to care for the child til it was about two months old the Unsub would use them as dolls and kill them by snapping their necks when he got bored. They catch him in the act and JJ and Emily will never be able to unsee the things they've seen on this case. They decide to go out and get absolutely smashed. Emily suggests they go to her favorite gay bar so she can pick someone up to forget the case for awhile. JJ agrees to go she has no idea Emily plans on her being the girl she picks up. They arrive at "buttery nipple" Em hates the name and the drink but it's the best bar in town. After a few margaritas for JJ and a couple of vodka sodas for Emily. "JJ have you ever kissed a woman before?" Emily questions her timid friend. JJ looks into Emily eyes then her lips then to her neck then back to her eyes. "Not since college." JJ says as she goes to kiss Emily she's reminded of something her college flame says 'if they want to kiss you they'll go the extra ten percent' she never understood til that moment her thought is interrupted by Emily's soft lips meeting hers. She runs her hands through Emily's hair trying to prove to herself this is actually happening and not just another daydream. Emily was the only one who could get her out of her own head and try something she never would have been able to before. Emily runs her hand up JJ's thigh she breaks the kiss "let's head back to the room" she says between neck kisses. JJ's breath catches at the sudden attention she getting to her neck. "O-kay" she manages between breathes. They get up and head to the door nearly running. When they get to the hotel JJ already has her shirt off before they even get to the room they undress as they stumble drunkenly over to the bed JJ has her shirt and pants on the ground revealing a beige bra and black lace panties that make her butt look phenomenal and Emily reveals a black sports bra and a pair of black boy-shorts she is so happy she decided to match today. JJ falls onto the bed on her back and Emily moves on top of her kissing her. JJ reaches up to kiss Emily and bites Emily's lip as Emily slides her hand under JJ's bra massaging her hard nipples. JJ grabs Emily's front clasp bra with her her teeth and tries to undo it like she saw on the movies but she fails and reaches up to undo it with her hands as she moves Emily's breast into her mouth the brunette lets out a quiet moan. Emily moves her fingers down JJ's body into her wet panties and slides one inside her blonde lover. This action makes JJ shiver she moans "oh fuck Em" JJ moves to kiss Emily's neck needing Emily's lips back on her own she pulls Emily closer and kisses her with tongue. JJ looks at Emily and you could see it in her eyes all the heartache and all the daydreams finally gone and all her dreams have come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos if you like it or if you have ideas or notice things that need to be fixed so I can fix them :)


End file.
